mr_men_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Toil
] Mr. Toil is a Mr. Man who resides outside of Dillydale, and one of the main characters in "One Calamitous Date", a story that takes place in an alternate universe in which Dillydale never existed. He works at an office building in New York City, and in the AU is a rival of Little Miss Calamity, who works in the same building as him and neighbors his cubicle. Appearance Mr. Toil appears as a navy blue, oval-shaped Mr. Man, with a red nose and neatly-combed jet-black hair. His attire is reminiscent of a stereotypical nerd or business employee, wearing square glasses, a yellow bowtie, and brown business shoes. Biography Mr. Toil is a native New Yorker who possibly grew up in a wealthy middle-class home due to his mother being a businesswoman, and the fact that he has often looked down on Miss Calamity for being much "poorer" than he is. Despite this, he has had a rough childhood himself, being neglected by his mother who was more invested in her job, and never knowing his father. Eventually it is revealed that his father is actually his former boss, Mr. Chair. Mr. Toil graduated from Harvard, and initially considered becoming a history professor, before ultimately settling on a job as an accountant due to his knowledge of money and taxes. After Mr. Chair lost his job, Mr. Toil was promoted to official manager of the office because of his outstanding record. Personality Very intelligent, hardworking, and downright cunning and devious, Mr. Toil starts out as the foil to Miss Calamity and a typical shallow rival/bully, always taking each opportunity to insult her and suck up to their boss, Mr. Chair, even going as far as to attempt to get her fired. Mr. Toil loves to cause trouble for his enemies, though he prefers to mess with them using indirect tactics, as he doesn't like "reaching for the low-hanging fruit". Mr. Toil is also very observant of his surroundings, and often uses this skill to his advantage to find out dark or embarrassing secrets about others. He also has decent social skills and is able to get on people's good side, which is why he seems to be popular with his co-workers and why Mr. Chair has such a high opinion of him. Eventually it's revealed that despite his conniving nature, he does have a nice side to him. After finally breaking down one morning from another instance of his mother's abandonment, he warms up to Miss Calamity as she was the only one who provided him comfort, even after years of being mistreated by him, and reveals that most of his bitterness towards Miss Calamity was due to his troubled past. He is also friendly towards Miss Type, taking her on a tour throughout New York and helping her stand up to Mr. Chair, even eventually falling in love with her and marrying her. It's also shown that he's not above revenge, and that his victimization tendencies are part of his natural personality, as he was still willing to use his observation skills to humiliate another co-worker even after his friendly interaction with Calamity. Though it's revealed that after he became manager, he's matured from being a bully, and even makes up with his enemies. Other Info * Age: Possibly 30's * Family: Little Miss Business (mother); Mr. Chair (father); Little Miss Type (wife); Little Miss Endeavor (daughter); Mr. Moil (son), Mr. Bookish (son) Category:Characters Category:Characters living outside Dillydale Category:Dillydale-less AU Category:Side Characters Category:Americans Category:Antagonists